the unexpexted things
by Freakin-Malfoy
Summary: jacob and bella's love for each other become bigger and bigger, but what happens when something unexpected happens?  rated T for language   this is Finish. I started to write, but couldn't think anymore for it, I'll wite a sequel or something.REVIEW! plz
1. Friends

**Bella and Jacob's Story (My first Story Ever! please review! I will try to upload every week!)**

This is my own Idea. NOT a copyrighy, I do not own Twilight. AGAIN MY OWN IDEAS! Short Chapters!

**PROLOGUGE**

**Jacob was just about to kiss me when all of the sudden the phone rang. Jacob stopped leaning in towards me, he glanced at the phone then looked back at me. I wanted to kiss him and I could tell he felt the same towards me. He put one hand on my neck and the other knotted in my hair. He slowly moved to me. I was on my tiptoes when Jake's lips finally touched mine. It felt like heaven; his warm lips was brusing against mine. It made me feel warm after hugging Alice. My heart raced, it wouldn't stop.**

**1. Friends**

Its been seven months since I last saw Edward in Person.I see his spirit when ever I was about to do something dangerous and reckless. But for the last three months I haven't seen him, I've been with Jacob Black. Jacob was my best friend. Sometimes we go near the cliffs to ride our motercycles. If my dad Charlie would ave a heartattack if he knew.

I thought I knew Jacob really well but then I found out he was a werewolf. He rarely vists anymore. Charlie didn't care if I saw Jake; he only cared where I was going. So I always tell him where I go.

" Dad, I'm going to see Jake. Call if you need anything!"Charlie thought I was in a rush but oh well.

"Yeah, go ahead Bells. Hey, Billy migt not be there."Charlie walked over to his armchair in the living room. He had baseball on.

I walked out the door and went to my truck. While I was driving I started to think about why Jacob wasn't around much. When I got to Jake's place Billy wsn't there. He was probably at Sue Clearwaters, I have no idea if Jacob was home, but then I herd somthing in the garage.

"Damn it!" Jake sounded angry.

I walked to the garage. In hush tone I said " Jake? Are you ok?" I didn't know why I asked that werewolves heal fast.

Jacob was surprised to see that I was there. " Oh, hey Bella! Sorry 'bout that. The medal peice on the motercycle cut me," he had paused, then muttered " Damn bike." He slammed his hand against the bike. I started to back away. He noticed right when I moved."Hey, please don't go. Its just I've been stessed out. Sam is making me work harder now."

"Why is Sam making you work harder now?"

"Its nothin'. I just don't want you to worry." He knew somthing that I didn't. If he didn't want me to know it was important.

"C'mon Jake, please tell me." I was about to give him the puppy dog face, untill he said something that made me go ice cold.

"That redhead bloodsucker has been through La Push and almost all of Washington. We thought she was good ridence, but I guess not." My mouth hung a mile open. Victoria was back to kill me because she wanted revenge on Edward, for killing James last spring. I had twitched of the memory of Edward, but at also of being bitten by James.

"Victoria is back?" I said that in a whisper. Jake came over to hug me. He saw that I was terrified. Next thing I knew I was sobbing. His warm chest kept me from frezzing and yet I wasn't scared when I was in his arms.

"Shhh, Bells. It's alright, she won't hurt you. I promise." He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. It started to rain so we went inside. We didn't talk much. Most of the time Jake was half asleep, so I didn't bother to talk. By the time Billy was there Jake was past out. His head was on my lap. I was about to laugh because of Jake's snoring. I was stroking the back of his ear. It sounded like he was purring but I couldn't tell.

"Hello Bella. Is Jake asleep? i tink Charlie is starting to get hungry." It sounded like Billy wanted me to leave.

"Yeah, Jake is asleep. I'll go home and make Charlie dinner. See you." I really didn't want to leave Jake, not now while Victoria was out there trying to find me to kill me.

"I'll tell Jake where you went. See you later Bella."

I walked out the door and towards my truck. I put the key in ignition but it wouldn't start. " Dammit." I muttered. I walked to Billy's door step. Before I even knocked on the door Jacob was there.

"Hey my truck won't start, will you give me a ride to my house?"

"Yeah. Hey can I eat with you? Billy already ate." That was unusual, he never has asked that before.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm cooking yet. Also you have to help me."

"So I have to help cook even though I'm giving you a ride home?" I chuckled then nodded. We both hopped in Jake's car, we were silent on the way there.


	2. Unexpected

**Chapter 2 unexpected**

**This is where te story ends in new moon. Well also the first seven sentences. But hey the story is going to be GREAT! Again my own Ideas. NOT A COPY RIGHT! Thx to thoughs who commented and wanted the alerts! **

** The Angry chapter.**

When we pulled up to my house Charlie wasn't there. Jacob muttered but I didn't know what he said. As soon as I opened my door he had slamed it shut.

"What Jake?" He looked like he was about tp kill someone now.

"Damn bloodsuckers! They ruin everything!" he was looking at a black car that was infront of the mailbox. To me it looked like Carlisle's car.

I thought of Edward when he had left me seven months ago. I almost started to cry of that horrible thought.

"Jake I have to see who it is. It might be Carlisle, and if it is then I need to know why he's here."

Jake had a firm gryp on my forearm. It was to hard of a gryp that I couldn't even move my arm. Jake decided to say, " No. If its them I won't get you back." He started to tearup, but not a single tear ran down his face.

"Jake...I...I have to go. They won't hurt me, I swear."

"Damn it Bella! Can't you see your better with me? He left you, and I was there for you! Don't you see? He doesn't love you anymore Bells! I love you! I will never hurt you like he did! NEVER!" Now I was tearing up. I have never heard Jacob yell like that to anyone. I know I loved Jake but I still loved Edward.

I looked at my arm then back at Jake. He knew what I was waiting for. He tested me seeing if I would walk out the door when he let me go. When he finally let me go we sat in silence for a minute. Jake was the first to speak, "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But I don't want to lose you." Two to three tears fell down his face, I still walked out the car door. I slammed the door behind me and within thirty seconds.

"Jake I have to." My voice broke.

"This is there side of the line. I can't protect you here, Bella. If this turns out into a fight we could both get hurt."

"Good, Don't...don't protect me if it's them then they won't hurt me." I practically jogged to the door. I looked back and saw Jake looking furious. He grabbed his hair and walked fiercly torwards his car.

Jacob shouted very louded "STUPID BLOODSUCKERS!" I walked through the door, it was pitch black. I moved my hand slowly up the wall to find the light switch. I stopped after a few minutesbecause I heard a light slow breathing. I became terrified.

I couldn't really make out the figure, but it was at less an inch or two sorter then me. It was very thin with short hair. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw Alice. Alice? " A... A...Alice is that you?"

"Bella?" she talked worridly like someone had just died.

"Alice, oh Alice!" I through my arms over her neck and hugged her tightly. She hugged my back but then pushed me back.

"Bella, would you like to explain how the hell your alive?"She was serious, I had no Idea what she was talking about.

"Wait, What?"

"Bella...You...You jumped off a cliff! Why the hell whould you do that?" We walked over to the couch and I explained cliff diving.

" You are so prone to idiotcy!" She sniffed the air then said, "Bella did you get a dog?" Alice made a distugied face.

"Oh..um... Well Jake is a werewolf. And we kind of are...um... in ...a...relationship."

"UGH! Bella don't you know vampires and werewolves are enimies?"

Right when she was about to speak again the door opened and closed. It wasn't charlie or eles I would have heard him pull up. Alice had a growl inthe back of her throaght . I decided to talk, "Alice, what is it?"

"It's the dog" she said in a thrilled but sarcasticly way."I'll be back when _**it**_ leaves." Then she walked out the door.


	3. The kiss

**I do not own it. This is one of the longest chapters. well on paper at less. Also thanks to my friend who helped me with this chapter. :) (BEWARE) So hear it goes.**

**

* * *

**

**3. the kiss**

Jacob was angier then ever. I walked past him and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Jake followed me there. I grabed a cup and went to the sink for water. Jake took the cup out of my hand and put it on the counter. He started to lean in torwards me, he did it in a very slow motion. His lips were an inch away from mine. Just before he kissed me the phone rang. Jake glanced at it then looked back at me. He put on hand around my neck while his other knotted in my hair. He started to lean in again. By the time Jake kissed me I was on my tiptoes. I was in heaven. The warmth of Jacob's body against mine made my heart race like crazy! His lips were firce to mine. The phone kept ringing. When I opened my eyes his were still closed, the phone had stopped ringing and I closed my eyes again. We still kissed.

By the time the phone rang again we both stopped and looked at it. I rolled my eyes, Jake answered it " hello Jacob Black speaking," he ad paused then said "Yes, charlie she's hear. We're getting ready to eat." Why would Charlie call now?

"Charlie calm down, Bella is ok... We were cliff diving. Don't worry I was with the whole her." I knew he lying. He continued, "No she's not hurt, Charlie she is perfectly fine not a scratch." Who told Charlie that I jumped off a cliff? The only other person that knew besides Jake was Alice.

"Dammit Alice!" I was furious, why the hell would she "_tell on me"__? _

Jake was staring at me now. I could hear Charlie yelling now. It wasn't clear of wat he was saying but I knew he was angry. Jake spoke again, "Hey, Charlie I have to go see you later."

"Jake? What did he say after the whole cliff diving thing? Also you weren't with me. You were hunting Victoria." As I said her name I shuttered.

"He said he won't be home till tomorrow afternoon and that some one is to stay with you till he gets home. So I guess I'm spending the night." He had a sinister look on his face. He had somthing on his mind, I didn't want to know.

I wasn't going to ask but I did ask him one thing, "OK Jake. Why won't Charlie be ome till tomorrow?"

"There's been some suicides going on in Olimpia its been coming torwards and a couple of guys thinks its a murder, don't worry Bells I'll keep you safe."

"Kay, I trust you. So what do yo..." I didn't finish my sentence. Jake had picked me up and started to kiss me. He went up stairs to my room and shut the door behind us.

* * *

We made love that night.

* * *

By the time I woke up it was 4:30 a.m., Charlie wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

But I was wrong. Charlie was standing at my door with is rifle in his hand and pointing at Jake. I was shaking him as hard as I could but he wouldn't budge. I almost let out a screech when he cocked the gun. I could only think of one way to wake up Jake but I didn't know who it would hurt more me or him. I didn't care cuz there was a gun pointing at us. I pulled my leg was on Jake back and whipped it forward. I kicked his extention.** ( Spelled wrong? I know. I will have a few things miss spelled)** I must have kicked him hard because Jake was up in no time. " Dammit! Ouch! Why did you do that? Ouch!" I pionted at the door and he looked.

Charlie yelled in is regular voice " Jacob my gun is loaded and I would hate to waste a bullet on you, plus Billy would kill my himself, So you have to the count of five to get the hell out of my house. One..." Jake was out of the bed before I could even breathe. He hurried up and put is shorts on, he did didn't care that he left his shirt in my room. Charlie was three. "THREE...JAKE YOU BETTER HURRY!" Jake flew out of the room. He went so fast that I couldn't even say bye.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You better not have slept with Jacob!"I never have seen him this mad before.

I wanted to let him down easily so I said, "Dad, Jake and I have bbeen in an relationship. Jake wanted to take up a notch."

"Yeah a lot of a notch." Charlie muttered under his breath.

I continued, "I'm not a little girl any more. There is four months till my birthday and I'll be nineteen."

Charlie looked disapointed. He sighed then said, "Bella I know your an adult know, but I don't want you having sex under my roof. As long as you are being safe then I'm okay. I will Renee. But you and Jacob have to tell Billy It is his father."

"Alright dad." I went upstairs to put on my pjs. I heard charlie mummble.

"i can't belive I trusted thoughs two. I think that Cullen guy," he snapped his fingers, " Edward, was more responsible. First she goes cliff diving then she has sex. What next she's going to have a family?"

I walked back in and said, " Char... Dad can I go to Jacobs house?" I said it in a whisper hopping he wouldn't catch it.

"What was that kiddo? I didn't here you."

"I said," I paused then in a hurry I said " CanIGoSeeJacob?"

" One more time Bella and speak up and dont talk fast."

I sighed, "Can I ... go ... See ... jacob?" I paused and repeated it.

"Don't you think you have seen enough of him for one day?"

"No he's my boyfriend I will never get enough out of him."

"Well you have to clean the house first. Then WE will go and talk to Billy."

"Fine only if WE meaning Jacob and I don't ave to talk to him."

"Bella I will talk to Billy first saying you two have to tell him something."

"Fine." I started to clean the house but by the time I was done it was three weeks later after the incident. But Charlie gave me more chores to do. So when I was done after that it had been nearly four and a half weeks.

**

* * *

**

**So how do like it so far? Please Please Please Please review!Also Who is a Harry Potter fan? MEE! So I will be seeing the 7th movie! But later after i finish this book I will write a cross over of twilight and HP. I already have it in my head. Second I don't want a beta...sorry... So Chapter 4 will be posted by tomorrow or tuesday. Thanks remember PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The confession

**Chapter 4 is here! please review. again don't own. no copyright. (funny chapter! or at less in my way.) Do you think Edward should come back? I think so.**

** Chapter 4: the confession.**

After Bella finishes she and Charlie go down to La Push. They arive at Billy's house within an hour.

BPOV

Charlie knocked on the door. Jake anwsered the door, he look surprised to see me and Charlie talked before I could speak, "Hello Jacob if Billy home?" he paused then said, "He should know what you to did today." Jake went wide-eyed.

In a choked voice he said "Yes Come...come in."Charlie waked right past Jacob and I could hear a snarl.

I looked at Jacob worriedly, he was frightened. I could tell by his face. I fought my couage and spoke, "Jake, we knew this was coming. Lets just hope Billy wont be as mad as Charlie." We walked in the house and by the time we were in the living room Charlie got done saying that we needed to talk to him.

Billy was ok with it. Jacob and I sat on the couch. Billy was trying to think of what we were going to say. He said, "So what do you want to talk about"

"Well," Jake said in a hurry, but the rest was a mumble " We hads**ex**"

Billy was confused " What was that? I slow down Jake."

So Jake whispered it. Billy was beggining to get angry.

"Spit it out Jake! Either tell me or dont!"

Under is breath Jake said, "I choose don't." I let out a little giggle. Jake was hesitating to talk so I talked for him.

I yelled it not meaning to " We did it in my room! OK?" As soon as i was done talking my hand went straight to my mouth. Billy sat there with his mouth right open.

After an awkward moment of silence Billy talked, "So... How was it?" He was teasing. Jake even knew that.

Jake and I shared expressions. But thank God Charlie walked in at that moment and said, " Hey Bells, Jacob can I talk to Billy alone?" We both nodded and went to Jacobs room.

"I hope we are not in trouble. Cuz that would suck." Jake said. As he said that I sat on his bed. Once he saw me sitting there I motioned him to sit there. We sat there in silence, untill Charlie called us out.

"What dad?" We both said in unison.

Charlie talked, "Well you two ARE in a relationship. So we decided two let you off the hook. But Bella you are grounded from Jacob for awhile. I want you to see Alice she is here for a little bit. Or Talk to your friends from school. But no Jacob." I really didn't want to argue with him so I knodded my head.

Billy spoke next, " And Jake you will be with Sam for a while to _work_ since you haven't done that forever." I knew he ment run perimeter since Victoria was back. Jake also knodded.

Charlie and I left so i decided to text Jessica.

TEXTING JESSICA.

HEY JESS HOWR U?

SENDING...

REPLIED FROM JESSICA.

HEY BELLA! IM PRTY GOOD. U?

SENT

FROM BELLA.

SAME HERE. WNT 2 GO SOMEWHERE?

SENDING...

FROM JESSICA

SURE WHERE?

SENT

FROM BELLA

IDK ANYWHERE HOW BOUT PORT ANGELES?

SENDING

FROM JESSICA

KK SEE YA

SENT

FROM BELLA

K BYE

SENDING

END TEXTING

We were at home by now. So I said "Dad I'm going to Port Angeles with Jessica." He knoded and I left.


	5. Surprise!

**HEY HEY! SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! THX FOR ALL THE PPL WHO WANT TO READ MORE! I AM GOING TO START WRITING IN SPOILERS SO U CAN GUESS WAT WILL HAPPEN! ANOTHER THING IS PLEASE COMMENT! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**CHAPTER FIVE IS COMING FROM MY HEAD SO SORRY AHEAD OF TIME! (its not written down first.)**

**WHAT WILL BE COMING UP LATER? : LETS JUST SAY EDWARD COMES BACK! A FIGHT HAPPENS!(AND ITS HUGE!) SOMEONE HAS TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT THAT MAY OR NOT HAVE AN ANSWER. VICTORIA? 2 PEOPLE DIE. **

**any questions? please ask.i will be evil! WHAHAHAHA! =]**

**CHAPTER 5. Surprise!**

When I was out of the door I heard a women call my name. "ISABELLA!"

At first I thought it was Renee but then within a blink Alice was by me.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be back, but most inportatly."she paused then sighed, "Edward went to Italy he thinks you died when you jumped off the cliff, I don't know how he found out. Bella you have to come with me!" As she finished I saw something up ahead past her little head. It was in the shape of Edward. I became furious.

"Alice don't lie to me I can see Edward straight ahead! Now I'm going to whisper this so he doesn't hear. okay?" She nodded and I went on, "Alice don't lie to me tell me the truth. Is that Edward? knod if its him." She did so. "Ok, now I want you to call him over here."

"Edward come over here, she knows."

When Edward came over a huge urge of hate came over me. "Bella I can-" I raised my hand up to silence him, his lips were in a striaght line just as they were when he left me.

"Edward you don't need to explain your self. I am not letting you in my life after what happened. I will tell you though that Carslie, Esme, Emmet, Ros-, Alice, Jasper, heck I'll put Rosalie too. They are allowed in my life. I forgive them. Not you though, if I let you back in my life you will be protective. I'm with the wolves now, me and Jacob Black we are in a relationship. We got even farther then you and I. And I think you know what I mean." I was acting like a bitch now. I'm proud of it.

Edward's eyes turned black with rage. Then in his husky voice he said, "Bella you had sex with a dog? That is wrong, you love me not him. I know what I did to you was horrible but I did it for your saftey not to run off with a pack of wolves and sleep with them!"

For my Saftey who does he think I am a five year old? "Edward my saftey doesn't matter! YOU broke my heart, HE was then when you did that! And I love HIM! I

use to think I loved you and that you were my whole universe, But now, its him." A tear was going in my eye. I let it fall, and I wish I didn't. Edward was by my side and curled me up in his arms thinking I missed him.

"Bella love, you don't mean that, your just trying to get over that I left with having Jacob in your life." He sounded so calm, so not mad, I wanted him to be mad. I wanted him to feel jelasouy. I wanted him to be fuc-no I will never use that word. Even if it needs to be used it wont be out of my mouth or head.

"NO! Edward I HATE you! Don't you see? I had sex with Jacob and not with you."

**JPOV(What will happen with Jake?)**

Bella was the only thing on my mind now, I can't stop thinking about her. Ecpecially not after our first time having sex.

_Yo, Jake we are trying to run the preimeter. You know for you _girlfriend _Bella. _Embry told me. He was so anoying sometimes that bastard.

_Yea I know Embry I'm focusing. Just, get off my tail. I'm gonna head to her house. Tell Sam that I'll see him tomorrow. And that I will run at night. _

_Alright, wait are you spending the night at her house. _

_Maybe Em, but I don't know. I can't not see her anymore. You would do the same thing if you had a girlfriend and you couldn't see her for like ever!_

_Yeah your right dude I would. _He sniffed the air then said, _Strawberrie shampoo, guess we're near Bella's. See you dude._

_Yep Bye._ I could smell her now so I started to jog to her. She was out side but she was with someone that smelled like...like...well horrible. Sort of like a . I stopped. I could hear their conversation now.

"Bella your slept with a dog? That is wrong, you love me not him.I know what I did to you was horrible but I did it for your saftey not to run off with a pack of wolves and sleep with them!"

"Edward my saftey doesn't matter! YOU broke my heart, HE was then when you did that! And I love HIM! I use to think I loved you and that you were my whole universe, But now, its him." That leech is back?

"Bella love, you don't mean that, your just trying to get over that I left with having Jacob in your life." He sounded so calm

"NO! Edward I HATE you! Don't you see? I had sex with Jacob and not with you." Thats my girl turn him down hard. I shifted in to my human form and started to walk towards her. I came over to the edge of the woods but I hid under a tree so they couldn't see me.

"Love, you are.."Bella cut him off.

"No, Don't call me _love._ You lost it!" He put his hand onn her hip. That is Far ENOUGH!

"Hey Bloodsucker get you damn cold hands off my girlfriend!" It feels good to say MY girlfriend.

The bloodsucker guy spoke, "Your girlfriend? Oh your the mutt. Well thank you for keeping her calm and not sceaming. Now if you would please.." he motioned me to leave but I stayed put. "You don't listen very well, and here I thought you were trained. Darn."

"No you don't understand you aren't needed! Now Get The Hell Out Of Here Before I Rip Your fucking Head Off! You Don't Want To Piss Off A Werewolf!" I am so close to transform!

"Jacob, Jake calm down, don't do this. Not now. Please." She had a guilt kindof look in her face. She was hiding something that I didn't know or even want to know.

"Bella leave it's going to get ugly. I don't want you here for it please go."

"Not with out you... Edward, Alice you two need to leave and Alice you and your family is welcome here. Just not Edward. Bye"

"Dammit! Stay out of my head you bloodsucker!" That leec is in my head I know it. Hmmm.. I know I'll think of sex. I heard him hiss so I know he is seeing it. "Like it huh? Yeah I did that with her, and you didn't."

The bloodsucker Alice started to talk, "Alright Bella I'll see you later. Esme will be glad to hear about you. Also I'll let you know if I see anything. Bye-bye."

Finaly they left! "Bells it will get ugly soon. i will be with you at all times now I promise.

**Ok again Sorry for the delay. Alot of school + church going on. And also Volleyball. **

**Another thing Sorry for bad grammar, spelling, and ext. I'm only 12yrs old. Um.. i wont upload again untill my schedual clears, so in about a week or two. **

**What did you think so far? Also I'm making this a fantsy now because what Sam Will tell Jake. Spoilers you ask? ok ok..**

**Spoiler for chapter 6.**

**1. Bella spends the night at Jakes**

**2. Someone get news that is unexpected**

** has an anoucement.**

**4. if you can guess what will happen then WOW! Don't give it away!**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

comment. And maybe I will give you more info of what to expect.


	6. What That can't be true!

**Hey hey! I will upload ch.7 after X-mas! New Story Coming Soon! Will post it on profile! Look For It! It Will BE a Crossover of Twi and Harry Potter! DXB! Rated T! Soon to come! **

**Needed more reviews, so no what to expect, sorry, to get that I want at less 15 I might give you a little sneek peek of my new story! ON TO THE BOOK!**

6. What? That can't be true.

"C'mon Bells, Lets go to my house. Pack a bag. From this point on you will stay in my eye sight." Jake told me. It was odd why did I have to pack a bag? Are we hiking? Are we going to a hotel, and having a romantic evening there and then he proposes to me? Questions, questions is what's was going through my head.

"Jake why do I need to pack a bag? Are we hiking?"

"No, But bring a swimming suit, a dress, Or something nice. You will also need; something sexy, you, and me. I have a surprise for you." He had a little bit of evil in his eyes like he has an Idea of what I have sexy and what I would look in it. Odd. Well not really we are dating, we did have sex.

"Alright, then where are we going? Why do I need to have something sexy? Why does it have to be a surprise? Can't you just tell me now? Please." I begged. I will not stand not knowing.

"Again its a surprise, and cuz I said so, cuz it just is, and lastly NO. Sorry. Isabella." Did he just call me Isabella? He never called me that unless we were doing something important.

"Fine you jerk." I muttered under my breath.

I went inside with Jacob following right behind me. Went up stairs, grabbed my White bikinni, a blue and black stripped, button down, T-shirt with blue deminim pants that had a whole in the right knee.I also grabbed a bra, panties, and I ran down stairs into Charlie's Liquor cabnet and snatched some red wine. Luckly Jake didn't see it or I would be dead. I put me brush, tooth brush, tooth paste in my bag.

Lets see he asked for a dress or something nice. I told myself. I put a dress that Alice bought me in a different bag, It was a navy blue dress with no straps, ruffles on the top and on the side with sparkles. (**A/N: To see it go to: .) **Something sexy. Do I own anything sexy? Ok I have that white dress with a black strap going across the waist, with black straps, that come down a little before my knees. Yeah that would be great. Awesome ready to go. I actually ran down stairs hoping that I wouldn't fall, but I know Jake would catch me.

"Ready!" I said as proud as ever.

"Great! So what would you like for dinner I'm buying."

"I'm not hungery yet but where ever we go will have food. Right?"

"Yeah. Okay, time to tell Charlie you are living for two days, you will be home on tuesday afternoon. If he asks you are with a friend and they are going through a loss in the family. She wants you to go with them to Yakama for the funeral, since they don't want to be the only teenager there." that was pretty simple. I nodded.

I pulled out my cell and dialed his number. he answered, "Hello, this Chef Swan what is your emergency?"

"Hey dad. There isn't an emergency just wanted you to know that I'm going to Yakama with Angela. She just loss her Aunt Jana from cancer, and she's going to the funeral. She asked me if I would go with her so that way she isn't the only teenager. I'll be back possible tuesday afternoon maybe thursday." I hate lying to him, but its so I can see Jake.

"Alright, Tell Angela I said sorry for her loss. Don't get into trouble. See you went you get home." Then He hung up.

Wow, Charlie was letting me go. "C'mon Jake lets go."

"He bought it? Sweet! 'Kay lets go Bells." He sounded so excited for me to be with him a couple of days.

We drove until we hit rock strong blv. It was a quiet drive. Jacob broke it. "Your suprise it waiting Miss. Swan." he spoke in a gentleman like voice.

"Yes, Can't wait! But will you please tell me what it is?"I pleaded.

He sighed then said, "Fine get out of the car." I did so. He picked me up, my arms were around his neck, and my head was on his shoulders.

We were by a lovely lake. It had white roses, yellow tulips, and bright red iris's around the lake. Two swans were swwimming side by side in a romantic manner. A little island was is the center and you could see a little cottage in the middle of the island.

"Jacob, it's beautiful...but who owns it?"

"It's not as beautiful as you are though."He smiled. I looked down covering my face with my hair and started blushing. Then He continued, "This Island is ours, well actually mine. My mother bought it for me when I was a baby she thought it would be a good gift for when I'm older. And now since your in my life it is a good gift."

"Wow, Jake your mother sounds sweet and caring, how come you never talk about her?"I asked.

"I don't talk about her because I hardly know her. She died a couple of days after I was born, Se couldn't handel the labor. I was too big for her. She was a tiny thing."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Sorry People for the late update... and with this being short...I was side tracked...And MERRY CHRISTMAS.. (well a day late but** **oh well****) Any Who.. **

**the next chpt will still be chpt 6...but continued... It will be posted around the 6th of Jan.. Sorry.. but I have school, volleyball, and a test for math on the 8th...Since I'm in 7th grade, I get to take a test this year for math, and If i pass it with a high B or A I get to go to the high school next year for math...So I Got To STUDY! But hey we are human we have to have a lif e while we're kids...BYE HOPE TO HAVE 15 COMMENTS! IF SO THEN I WILL POST ON MY PROFILE THE PLOT FOR THE NEXT STORY...AND IT WILL BE BETTER THEN THIS STORY...WATCH OUT FOR IT**


	7. THIS IS IMPORTANT! AN

AN! VERY IMPORTANT!

HEy guys. its me i just want to say sorry for the delay. from goin to school. Tests. and NOW i dont have a computer of my own. So i wont post any thing till every thing back to normal.

Also what up with all the damn snow?

Another thing is is that i am using 'wordpad' so i dont have spell check or any thing... Sorry.

HELP WAnTED! i am looking for a beta reader. Will beta anything. IS GOOD with spelling, grammar, READING, british accsents...Later story...and anythig eles nessecary.

THANKS I LOVE YA ALL! KEEP REAVIEWING PLEASE! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY KEEP READING!

~-~ LEXY


	8. what that can't be true continued

Hey HEY WELCOME BACK! sORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I AM NOW! YEA YEA YEA! SO AGAIN SORRY! THX!

PREVIOUSLY ON B&JLS,

"she was a tiny thing"

^Chapter 6 continued^

"i'm sorry Jake."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Or anybodies actually. It just happened. Oh well." He told me. "any way lets get on with it. So guess what I have planed."

"um...Lets see you have a basket, a boat, and your self, so i'm guessing that we are having a picnic."

"yep and we are staying at a little hut right on that little island over there." he pointed out. it was beautiful. A little brick house big enough for three, was on the island. It was surrounded by trees, and all different colored flowers. I loved it.

"Jake its amazing!" I told him.

He took my hand and held it. We started to walk toward the boat. Once we were on it Jake started the boat. it hummed for a while then we left the dock.

Just in a few minutes we at the hut. On the inside it much much beautiful. Everything was white, in the living room it had a fireplace, a couch, a love seat, and a coffee table.

"wow." I was breathless. My mouth was open and I was just staring at who beautiful this place was.

"You like it here, Bella?" Jacob asked me. this house reinded me of the cullens house. _NOT going there._ i wasnt going to think about _him_ while I was with Jake.

All I could do was nodd. I managed to actually speak, " Yeah, this place is...Wow. So ...Beautiful. thats all I can say."

Jacob had managed to kiss me, but it went into a more feirce kiss. His hand went to my waist t pull me closer. As soon as our thighs touched each other i felt a little bump from Jacob pants. I froze. When he realized I wasnt kissing him back he pulled me away.

"Bells? whats wrong?" he asked. i looked up to him. Our eyes met. I quickly moved my head and started to blush. i don' even know why.

"Look Down." He looked down and i looked up. I thought he would eleave to get his "problem" away but he just chukled. wait chuckled? "Whats so funny?" i asked with a serious look.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you. I do, but -" I cut him off with a kiss and thing went right back to were they were. And things got aot more active...

When I woke up the next morning i was completly naked and Jacob's arm was around me. He was sound asleep. Snoring VERY loud. I tired to lift up his arm but of course I couldn't. then I started to feel sick to my stomach. "Jacob wake up! I need to go to the bathroom!" He didnt wake up. Damn! Only one thing I can try...well two. "GOD DAMN iT JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND LET ME UP!" nothing. Fine last time. I screamed. as loud as I could as high as I could get it. "Edward don't! Don't bite ME! DON'T!" that should have don it. Thank god it did too.

"Bella? what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No, and nothing happened, and what's wrong is for the past 30min I tired to wake you up cuz i need to go to the bathroom. But your arm is wrapped around me so I cant."

"huh? Oh! Sorry!" Then he let go me and i ran to the bathroom.

Thats were it went Down hill. I threw up every single thing that was in my stomach. which was barely anything. i brushed my teeth, but that was no good because I got sick again. Did jacob use protection? Oh GOD! Got to get my bag.

"Bells are you okay?" Jacob asked me. Once he saw me grab my bag I think he thought that i started my Period.

"yeah I'm okay. " Oh God i hope I'm not.. I took th e test and waited a few minutes and two lines showed up. _Shit!_ i'm pregnant.

"Bella babe? can I come in?" jacob asked behind the door.

"ye..yeah" i stuttered. jacob came in and saw the test in my hand, he then took it out of my hand and look at it...

_hey sorry for the late update again. don't have my own computer right now. i don't know when the next chapter will be up but at less this is finally up._

_Can you guys please give me some ideas to use on here please. _

_Oh and My birth day is in like 3 days! yeah! i'll be 13! oh yeah. (4-28):)_

_i STILL need a beta reader. please be experienced! and i need you to be able tohave grammar and spelling mastered. thanks!_

_(hey on your reviews put what type of weather ya'll have had. i wanna know1 thanks!0_

_***lexy*** _


	9. LEaving

**Hey my lovely Readers! Just wanted you to know that SUMMER is coming… also what was up with that bull $hit about the world is Ending on Saturday May 21, 2011? Well HEY I'm STILL ALIVE!**

**YEAH..THAT MEANS MORE STORY... so here is Chapter 7. = 'D**

**P.S. Sorry about the last chapter by the way of the miss grammar.**

**Chapter 7… Leaving**

Jacob stared at me blankly. GOD I'm an idiot, why didn't I check last night? What's Charlie going to do? Are we going to keep the baby? What will we name it? Why am I even asking these questions?

"Jacob okay I know it's bad, but hey. You're a dad." I reassured him.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered under his breath. I don't know if he's happy, excited, pissed, or what.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" I asked him. All he did was shake his head. "Okay. Why not?"

Jake said nothing. This is worrying me. Why wouldn't he be okay? I am, at less for now.

I got up off the ground and started to walk away from Jake but he pulled me back down.

"Why! Why the hell didn't you check? You're the oldest you should know better! YOU DID IT A ZILLION TIMES WITH THAT LEECH! Why, Bella?" He screeched at me. Edward was right. Never get a wolf mad.

"Why are you yelling at me? Huh? It's your god damn fault why I'm pregnant! If you didn't bring me here and convince me to sneak out I WOULDN'T BE PREGNANT! I'm only freaking 18 years old for Christ's sake! Jake Look at me! God why are wolves such a pain in the ass! AND I DIDN'T DO IT WITH EDWARD OR ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU!" I yelled back.

"ME! ME! I DID THIS TO YOU! I-" I cut him off.

"Thank you for admitting that you did this to me." I said sarcastically.

Jacob's face was bright red. He was shaking, and I'm afraid that he's about to form into his wolf. _Edward where are you when I need you the most? Heck even Alice?_

"Bells, I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-"

"I'm leaving. Take a shower or run or something, just leave me alone. Please."

I turned my back. I heard the window open and close.

_**Okay get my things .Write a note. Then leave. Ok**._

After I got my things I wrote a note:

_Dear Jacob,_

_Our thing last night, it was… special I would say. But after our fight… You almost fazed into your wolf. I can't handle that every day, once a week, or whenever. Also what will you do when the baby is born and we decided to keep it? I can't do this anymore. I'll write you more notes in the future to let you know what happens. I'll give you all the info on the babies' health; maybe even send you a picture of the baby when I'm ten weeks. And I will tell you what happened when I tell Charlie. So I think we should end._

_Good bye Jake._

_Bella Swan _

P.S. please behave.

No that's stupid…

_ Dear Jacob,_

_ Our thing last night, it was… special I would say. But after our fight… You almost fazed into your wolf. __I can't handle that every day, once a week, or whenever. Also what will you do when the baby is born and we/I decided to keep it? I can't do this anymore. I'll give you all the info on the babies' health; maybe even send you a picture of the baby when I'm ten weeks. And I will tell you what happened when I tell Charlie. So I think we should end._

_ Good bye Jake._

_ Bella Swan _

_ P.S. please behave._

Maybe…

_Dear Jacob,_

_Good bye._

_Bella Swan_

That sounds okay… I'll keep the second and third…

I put the third note on top of the second and left immediately.

* * *

**So how was it? Corny? Cheesy? You tell me…**

**I SURE WISH I HAD A BETA READER!**

**Any who… that was chap. 7! Yeah! ALSO YEAH SUMMER IS HERE FOR ME! And maybe you too. Depending.**

**IF I get 2-4 reviews I will post in two weeks.**

**5-9 reviews in a week.**

**10-20 less than a week.**

**More…ASAP!**

**BYE!**

*****Lexy*****


	10. Getting someone Prego Is a B tch! :D

**Hey ppl. I'm back… as you who have added this as fav story, earlier my user was LexyCullen1998. But I decided to change it, I like this better, plus Whatsup1998 is my Utube user so I won't forget know! Yeah .Ha-ha… So Now I am here, giving you all chap.8 :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Leave a comment. I would like it. Thx!**

**I still need a BETA! Please! I don't know the next update. Sorry. I will be in Arizona soon. Visiting my grandma. Also! GO onto Utube (after reading this) and look up Austin Mahone! He is awesome at singing! Please check it out! Thx ***lexy*****

* * *

CHAPTER 8. Getting someone Prego is a B**ch!

JPOV

Damn! Why does she have to be such a pain in the ass?

Wait.

Crap. I almost transformed into my wolf, right by Bella. CRAP! Crap. Crap. Okay what to do what to do?

The front door had shut. Where is Bella going? Better go see where she's going.

I left the bathroom and walked into the living room. There on the couch was a note. From Bella? What the heck? There were two notes. Both by her. So I read the first one:

* * *

**_ Dear Jacob, _**

**_ Good bye. _**

**_ Bella M. Swan_**

* * *

What does that mean? "Good-Bye" ugh. I then read the last one:

* * *

**_Dear Jacob, _**

**_ Our thing last night, it was… special I would say. _****_But after our fight… You almost fazed into your wolf. _**

**_ I can't handle that every day, once a week, or whenever. Also what will you do when the baby is born _**

**_ and we decided to keep it? I can't do this anymore. I'll give you all the info on the babies' health; maybe_**

**_ even send you a picture of the baby when I'm ten weeks. And I will tell you what happened when I tell Charlie._**

**_ So I think we should end._**

**_ Good bye Jacob E. Black. _**

**_Bella Swan _**

**_P.S. please behave._**

* * *

So she left because she doesn't want to have to deal with me getting angry and almost fazing in front of her. _Good reason. _Great. She has my child, and Left me. How typical.

**_Buzz Buzz _**

I was getting a texted from Jared.

* * *

_From: Jared_

**_Hey Jake r u done w/ my boat yet?_**

**_Got have it back in back a few hrs._**

**_Hey BTW how was the date? ; D lolls._**

**_-Urpain'n'da'ass _**

* * *

(A/N thought I would put that ^ as his signature it sort matches. Ha lolls!)

* * *

UGH! The "date" man his sig is _really_ true. I sent him a text back.

* * *

_To: **Jared**_

**_Yeah don't wrry, Im dne w/ it._**

**_And also… 1) u r a pain in the ass_**

**_2) Date! Ha! It was a date, now we _**

**_Over. Darn huh? See ya in like 5._**

**_-Bella&Jake4ever3_**

* * *

**(A/n sorry to interrupt. How you like Jakes sig? I was thinking Big Wolf :D … anyhow. Sorry... on w/ reading.)**

GREAT! Now everyone will wonder "what you mean you guys are over?" or "Jake my man, now you can go and explore the world." Or the best of all, "AWWW! Is the big bad wolf gonna cry? Do's you'd need a hug?" in that baby voice. BABY! Man I gotta stop that.

**_RIIIIING RIIIING RIIIING… _**

Here it comes, now I have to hear it from Sam.

"Hello Sam. What d'you wants?" I said the best way I could without sounding pissed off.

"Jacob, get your ass down to LaPush now. Meeting. Plus Bella called said you two are done. And she sends her regards to Billy. What does she mean "sends her regards to Billy'?" Sam said. Man do I really have to tell him? Especially now?

"Um… Sam, Bella and I – we are over, but before I tell you she broke up with me… so now you know that. Um….uh. Bella ispregnantwithmychild." I said as fast as I could.

"Huh? Jake slow down. Now replay what you just said."

"Um. Yeah. Sure. Bella is pregnant with my child." PHEW!

". . ." hello? This is going to be bad.

"Sam you there? Sam? Sammy? Chief Sammy kiss my butt?" okay you Have to laugh at that.

"Jacob Black! YOU got Bella pregnant? HOW stupid can you get? Just wait till you get down here, you are so in for it. I swear. I will-"the phone had hung up. HE hung up on me?

* * *

**_***A/N chapter over._**

**_Hi so PLEASE review this._**

**_What to expect?_**

**_Jacob gets REALLY badly yelled at._**

**_Bella has to tell Charlie about her being pregnant._**

**_Edward? Alice? Victoria? Huh?_**

**_Next chapter soon!_**

**_*** Lexy***_**


End file.
